Nine  Our Kid
by Gaby.Dangodai
Summary: Dez dedinhos nas mãos e mais dez nos pés. Nenhuma deficiência. Cabelos finos e rosados só que num tom mais escuro. Olhos verde-esmeralda que nem a mãe. Pele alva como a do pai e nenhum sinal no corpo. Ele finalmente veio ao mundo.


**Por: **Gaby. Dangodai

**Classificação:** + 16. Palavreado de baixo calão.

**Betagem por:** -

**Gênero:** yaoi, romance, drama, U.A. (Universo Alternativo).

**Avisando:** Naruto & Cia não são meus, mas esta oneshot é totalmente minha. No meu mundo Naruto não solta bolas de luzes pelas mãos e a Sakura colocou silicone. Em meu mundo Naruto sabe lidar com números e Shino assume sua homossexualidade junto com Kiba. Em minha cabeça Narutin é desejado por todos.

Sid-oneshot(?) de Sr. & Sra. Uchiha. Hihi

Uchiha Nowaki é inteiramente meu. sz

**.-x-.**

**Nine – Our Kid**

_Totalmente dedicada à MeinSonnenschein._

**.-x-.**

- Isso dói. – Enfermeiros, seus amigos de trabalhos. – Isso dói. – uma corrida prédio hospitalar. – Isso realmente dói! - a maca era o seu meio de transporte. – Merda, eu disso que está doendo! – e contrações que só deixavam tudo pior. Aparentemente, nada fazia a dor diminuir.

- Calma Sakura-chan, eu tô aqui! – enquanto corria junto à maca agarrava na mão da médica – agora paciente – tentando passar algum conforto.

- Naruto... – um ar de alívio era sentido em sua voz. Pura farsa. Num segundo a gola do louro era agarrada e puxada com força deixando as faces próximas. – Não é por causa disso que a dor vai diminuir, seu idiota! – soltava-o antes que acabasse matando seu melhor amigo. Outra contração. – ISSO DÓI!

Ignorando toda a parte violenta da rosada, só dava um riso forçado sem deixar de seguir os paramédicos, não iria desgrudar da sua menina por nada no mundo. Ou talvez sim. Quando entravam na sala de cirurgia, um braço forte o segurava para que deixasse os médicos e a grávida trabalharem em paz. Lírios, um cheiro forte de lírios. Não precisava virar para saber quem era o seu detentor.

- Bastardo, maldito, me larga ou...

- Ou? – puxava o dono das safiras para os bancos. Iriam esperar lá até que tudo estivesse finalizado e, a seu ver, aquilo iria demorar.

- _"Ou eu te arrebento essa cara bonita..." _– o louro queria gritar, só ele sabe o que daria pra poder berrar agora mesmo, mas não podia pelo simples fato de estar num hospital. Seu silêncio mostrou que não tinha o que responder fazendo o Uchiha sorrir debochadamente. Oh, o louro estava frustrado. Não podia entrar na sala de cirurgia, não tinha como ficar perto da amiga num momento como aqueles e nem mesmo podia gritar com o namorado apesar de nem ter um motivo plausível para fazer isso. É, tinha muitos motivos para estar frustrado. Igual a uma criança emburrada, sentava-se num banco vago, mas da outra extremidade do Uchiha. Estava fazendo birra.

- Você é tão infantil. – seu tom de voz era baixo, mas não deixava de ser menos imperativo. Apesar disso, não deixava de ser outra criança. A verdade é que não queria o seu loiro perto da médica. Era um animal, até mesmo quando ela estava , praticamente, morrendo não queria saber de ver os dois tão pertos. Da última vez eles tinham se beijado. Rosnava agressivo ao lembrar da maldita cena em que os dois dançavam valsa e a sua ex-esposa beijou o louro. Cruzava os braços sobre o peitoral, mas logo abaixava os braços ao escutar um grito vindo da sala. – _"Não olhe, não olhe, não olhe." _– e mesmo não querendo olhava para o companheiro que inutilmente tampava os ouvidos com as palmas das mãos. Suspirava derrotado, levantava e sentava ao lado dele. Apesar de tudo, do ciúme e coisinhas bobas que tem entre casais, sabia como Naruto era ligado a Sakura. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Sim. – Retirava as mãos dos ouvidos e recostava a cabeça no ombro do amante. Cada vez que escutava a voz da amiga sentia uma imensa vontade de arrombar a porta, mas não podia por simples motivos: Sakura iria matá-lo quando ela estivesse melhor, sabia que o melhor era esperar, Sakura realmente iria lhe matar se entrasse lá e por último, e mais forte que qualquer motivo – ou não -, estava entre os braços de Sasuke. Sentia que iria ficar corado em três, dois... Ah, já estava corado bem antes. O clima era quebrado, outro grito aterrador vinha do local onde estava a grávida. Não sabia o que fazer, somente conseguia agarrar com força a camisa social branca do Uchiha mais novo e pensar como queria estar perto dela e da criança que estava para vir. Outro, agora com palavras nada agradáveis. – Sasuke, acho que a Sakura tá' morrendo lá. – o empresário nada disse, mas permanecia a acariciar as costas do amante e já a pensar no funeral da ex-esposa.

**-x-**

Dez. Dez dedinhos nas mãos e mais dez nos pés. Nenhuma deficiência, seja visual, mental, auditiva ou física. Nasceu com 3 quilos e 200 gramas, medindo exatos 50 centímetros. Cabelos finos e rosados só que num tom mais escuro – e por ser uma "penugem" são bem ralinhos -. Olhos verde-esmeralda que nem a mãe. Pele alva como a do pai e nenhum sinal no corpo. Reflexos rápidos para um recém nascido. Chora pouco, fica observando as pessoas que passam pelo corredor da maternidade. Um bebê extremamente saudável, e curioso. O que não permitia que o bebê caísse no sono era culpa de um louro que estava com a cara, praticamente, grudada à vidraça.

- Oh, Sasuke, ele tá' olhando pra mim, tteba! – sem deixar de contemplar à criança enfiada em seu casulo azul, ficava chamando a atenção do amante inutilmente. Sasuke estava do lado do louro babão.

- Limpe a baba dobe, daqui a pouco alguém escorrega no corredor.

- Você consegue ser tão estúpido até numa hora dessas. – respondia emburrado. Um choro chamava a atenção de ambos dentro da sala, mas não era o pequenos deles que chorava, mas outro bebê que estava sendo retirado da cama e colocado num carrinho. Lentamente, um de cada vez começava com o berreiro e logo tinha-se um coro de bebês chorões, com a exceção de um. O mesmo que tinha chegado quieto permanecia sem derramar uma lágrima. Naruto se deixou resvalar pelo vidro ficando agachado ao chão. Sasuke rapidamente ia ao auxílio do amante.

- Naruto, o que foi?

- Não acredito nisso... Ele... – dizia num tom baixo, mas de desespero. – Ele puxou os cabelos e olhos da Sakura-chan, mas tem as personalidades de um Uchiha, ou seja... – seu corpo tremia. – ele vai ser um bastardo-egoísta que nem você.

Sentiu uma veia pulsar na testa. Dava um soco na cabeça do louro e erguia-se do chão, o amante fazia o mesmo, mas passando a mão no lugar atingido e reclamando da dor. Estava tão preocupado por nada, mas estava tão preocupado que nem percebera que o choro dos bebês cessara e seu filho já não estava mais lá. Por um momento o moreno ficou em pânico, mas antes que isso realmente fosse demonstrado sentiu-se ser puxado pela mão.

- Levaram o nosso bebê pra Sakura-chan, tteba!

- _"Nosso." _– sim, era deles. Mesmo que a mãe fosse a Sakura nada o fazia pensar que aquela criança seria só dos dois em menos de dois anos. Ainda que, já sabia que o louro iria querer ter a médica sempre acompanhando a criança, e quem seria ele para negar aquilo? Ainda assim queria a garota por perto, mas por um simples motivo: Naruto gostava de ver a mulher. Ainda que Naruto fosse gay assumido há anos, não conseguia evitar sentir ciúmes até mesmo da melhor amiga do amante. Por que? Porque ele não era o único que tinha o sorriso do louro. É, era um bastardo-egoísta mesmo. Mas se aquilo fosse pela pessoa que amava então não reclamaria de ter a rosada por perto.

**-x-**

- Ele é tão quieto. – dizia com uma voz serena. Sakura estava esgotada, mas mesmo após o trabalho de parto não conseguia dormir, queria muito ver a pequenina criatura que saíra de dentro de si. Fora somente por esse motivo que pedira a uma enfermeira para trazer seu rebento para perto de si. Só não esperava ter junto Naruto e Sasuke. Não esperava ter eles por perto enquanto limpava o peito para logo amamentar.

- Sim. Ele não berra que nem você, Sakura-chan tteba. – dizia inocentemente enquanto desviava o olhar da mulher que abria a camisola hospitalar. O pequeno resmungava, estava começando a dar sinais de fome.

- Naruto, eu só não te espanco porque estou muuuito cansada no momento, mas mais tarde vamos ver quem é que berra. – um sorriso inocente – super falso – brilhava na face da mulher de olhos esmeraldas.

- Sa-sakura-chan, você não precisa ser tão extrema! – a voz trêmula flagrava o medo do louro ante a força demoníaca da mulher. Tinha ciência que um murro dela o faria voar longe. Apesar do jeito agressivo e ser ameaçado de morte, em nenhum momento saiu do lado dela, agora ninguém mais iria tirá-lo do lado da amiga. Deitava os braços sobre a cama hospitalar e ficava observando o garotinho amamentar na sua mãe, era tão pequeno, desprotegido, inocente, puro. Sim, puro. Seria uma pena uma criança como essas puxar a personalidade do pai. Ter que aguentar mais um debochado em casa seria desgastante... Ou não.

- Naruto...

- Hm?

- Poderia parar de olhar pro meu peito? Parece que é você quem está com fome.

Rapidamente abaixava o rosto, estava com vergonha, mas não era só ele. Sakura estava corada. Não importava se estava do lado de um homossexual, a médica sentia-se incômoda sendo fitada por tanto tempo dois motivos: era a primeira vez que amamentava na vida e o pequeno sugava com tanta vontade o leite materno que chegava a sentir dor.

- Desculpa, mas... Ele é tão lindo. – apesar de tudo, da vergonha e de saber que a mãe-de-primeira-viagem estava meio incomodada, erguia a face e ficava a olhar o pequenino agarrado ao seio materno. Sem perguntar, acariciava a penugem rosada, eram tão ralinhos os fios de cabelo. – Ele te puxou na aparência, mas acho que vai ter a mesma personalidade do Teme. – ria bobo ao ver como ele parava de mamar e ficava estático. Não sabia se ele estava com medo ou se estava se acostumando com o calor da sua mão.

- Sim, ele é lindo, mas... – agarrava um pano recostado sobre o criado mudo hospitalar. Limpava com cuidado a boca de sua cria e parte do leite que escorria sobre seu corpo. O pano era depositado em seu ombro direito, depois o bebê, dava leves tapinhas até que escutasse o regurgitar. A médica pedia ao empresário trazer a mala sobre o sofá e esse fazia sem questionar e voltava a sentar. Sasuke estava quieto demais. – Para mim ele puxou até na aparência o Sasuke. – e antes que o louro discordasse começava a mostrar os traços da face. – Naru, se ele tivesse me puxado na aparência então o bebê seria meio andrógeno, ele só me puxou nos olhos e cabelos... – ao final, parecia que seu pequeno só puxara o superficial.

- Deixa de ser tola, aposto que ele vai ser inteligente como você e bonito também, ttebayo! – o jeito animado do louro só fazia à rosada rir. Naruto nem percebia o que falava.

- E desde quando eu não sou inteligente? – o tom forte e interrogativo era escutado em alto e bom som. O pequenino aconchegado nos braços da mãe agora tinha sua atenção toda para seu genitor. – E eu não sou bonito, sou lindo.

- Além de bastardo e egoísta agora também se acha o gostoso. – olhar irritado contra indignado, mais tarde iriam esquecer essas coisas fúteis.

- Mas o Sasuke é.

- Sakura-chan! – Indignado, estava indignado com o amante e a melhor amiga. Como ela podia concordar com aquilo numa hora dessas?

- A verdade dói, não é dobe? – repentinamente o empresário erguia-se da poltrona e ia para perto do "casal", não queria que os outros pensassem algo errado entre os dois. O que era seu, era só seu. Aquele que possuía olhos na tonalidade ônix ignorava as esmeraldas e abraçava o dono das belas safiras deixando a mulher envergonhada com a cena. Naruto era seu e somente seu, não ligava mais para o que terceiros pensavam de sua sexualidade. Não tinha motivos para agir indiferente. Sentia o louro dar algumas cotoveladas e tossir de forma indiscreta, mas ignorava. – Sakura, qual vai ser o nome? –finalmente a rosada tinha coragem de olhar para o moreno. Teria que se acostumar com aquilo, apesar de difícil.

- Teme, você é um bastardo mesmo. – murmurava tão baixo que somente o Uchiha mais novo conseguira escutar, e este somente consentiu deixando certo Uzumaki ponderando entre ignorar, xingar e empurrar o animal de perto de si. No final, olhava de cara feia para o empresário – e chefe -.

- Hobbit! – dizia alegremente em meio que ficava a passar mão sobre os fios rosados de seu filhote adormecido nos seus braços. A face transparecia felicidade. Felicidade por ter seu bebê perto de si, felicidade por saber que no futuro ele estaria com a pessoa que amara no passado e com aquela que tinha uma ligação tão forte, felicidade por ter essas duas pessoas nesse momento perto de si, felicidade por saber que não estava só num momento tão precioso como esse.

Silêncio. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem ou ousadia de questionar a médica num momento como aquele. Ambos tinham amor às suas respectivas vidas e esperavam passar mais tempo um ao lado do outro. Porém... Hobbit?

- Hobbit's são fofos, pequeninos, e espertos... – a rosada apertava o aparelho que chamava à enfermeira, estava na hora de levarem seu pequenino para dormir e também estava na sua vez de descansar. – Mas, eu estava brincando. Esperava que fizessem algum escândalo. – dizia meio desapontada, parece que suas brincadeiras não tinham graça mesmo e teve certeza disso quando viu a expressão de alívio do casal a sua frente. Suspirava derrotada. – Nowaki. Porque, depois do Uzumaki, este bebê foi a melhor tempestade que poderia surgir na minha vida... – Sorria calidamente enquanto entregava o belo adormecido aos cuidados da enfermeira. Um estalo em sua mente, só agora percebia como soara grosseiro. – Não estou dizendo que é ruim, pelo contrário. – a médica pedia por auxílio para abaixarem a cama, sem tardar o Uchiha fazia o que lhe era pedido. Cobria seu corpo com a manta do hospital, no dia seguinte já teria alta. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, até demais, agora sabia o porquê das mulheres dormirem tão rápido após parirem. Ainda assim, tinha que acabar de se explicar para os dois homens que olhavam-na sem entender o que a médica queria dizer. – Naru entrou na minha vida do mesmo jeito que este bebê, sem pedir ou avisar. – apesar de manter os olhos fechados sabia que o Uzumaki sorria e que o Uchiha estava emburrado. Dava uma risadinha só por saber que o moreno tinha ciúmes de algo assim. – Obrigada. – nada mais disse, agora era a sua vez de ser derrotada pelo sono.

Sakura agradecia. Agradecia pela criança, pela amizade, por poder sentir-se querida e por poder querer alguém ainda que fosse de um jeito diferente. Agradecia por saber que mesmo que seu filho não fosse fruto de um amor de filmes e novelas ainda assim ele não era rejeitado pelo genitor. Agradecia pelo simples fato de conseguir dar ao Naruto algo que ele tanto queria: uma criança. Não importava se ele não era o pai, a criança seria dele e de Sasuke. Seria doloroso entregar a criança, mas era o acordo, era a forma de mostrar sua gratidão e pedir desculpas. Desculpas por saber de tudo e fazer de conta que não via, desculpas por machucar aquilo que mais lhe era precioso e principalmente por quase o perder meses atrás, desculpas por ser fraca demais e aceitar um casamento de negócios e, principalmente, por não conseguir pedir perdão por tudo, ainda.

**-x-**

- Nowaki... – repetia o nome pela milésima vez. Era melhor do que "Hobbit", mas... – Nowaki.

- É um belo nome, ttebayo. – seu tom animado era escutado por todo, seja no corredor como dentro do berçário, mas não demorara muito para uma enfermeira já nos seus 40 anos censurar o mais jovem.

- Diminua o volume ou o Nowaki vai acordar, Dobe. – realmente, era um belo nome. Ainda assim, o Uchiha mais novo continuava irrequieto com o nome e repetidas vezes olhava do louro para o rosado. – Uzumaki é redemoinho, Nowaki pode ser representado como tufão.

- E daí?

- Ah... – talvez estivesse começando a entender o que a médica queria dizer. – Nada, Dobe. – respondia com desdém, sabia como o Uzumaki iria implicar. Antes que este abrisse a boca puxava-o sem força para perto de si, uma das mãos acariciava a face bronzeada. As pedras se chocavam, os olhares se prendiam e se perdiam num mundo, um mundo só deles e de mais ninguém. Os ônix estavam fixos e as safiras tremiam. Tremiam em expectativa e Sasuke sabia pelo quê. Sacana, essa palavra encaixava-se perfeitamente com o sorriso do empresário.

Queria recuar, sair de perto da vidraça do berçário, mas o louro era detido, as mãos fortes do moreno prendiam-no contra o corpo maior. Era quente, tão quente. Só não sabia se era pelo calor que emanavam ou se era pela vergonha de estarem se agarrando em público. O subordinado só ficava a se questionar quando seu chefe era adepto ao impudor público. De qualquer maneira, não conseguia negar. Os carinhos e mimos eram tão gratificantes que rezava para ninguém passar naquele corredor ou qualquer enfermeira interromper. Estavam próximos demais, seus corpos, as faces, respirações, lábios. Um beijo na testa.

- Teme... Seu... – O louro estava estupefato. Sabia que tinha a face queimando – tanto por estar encabulado quanto por excitação –, e ele só tinha certeza de uma coisa: queria morrer. Não, melhor, queria matar alguém. De preferência a criatura que ainda o abraçava com força. – Maldito, filho da puta, bastardo!

- Oh, ficou decepcionado? – o tom debochado só fazia o lado assassino de alguém aumentar.

- Sim! – ah, agora sim o louro estava num tom carmesim e agora sim ele queria morrer, mas antes cometeria homicídio ali na frente do berçário mesmo. Era a verdade, o louro estava decepcionado em ter sido enganado tão facilmente, até tinha ignorado a parte de estarem na frente dos bebês e que naquele instante tinha uma enfermeira trazendo outros bebês adormecidos. Ah, o corpo bronzeado agora tremia – de raiva - entre os braços do empresário.

- Naruto. – mesmo que não respondesse o Uchiha era prepotente demais para esperar que o Uzumaki erguesse a face.

Sem pedir, sem avisar, levantava o rosto que tanto lhe encantava e capturava os lábios carnudos que eram seus, somente dele e ninguém mais. O que era macio e intocado agora era mordido e lastimado, o que era seco virava molhado, o que se encontrava fechado agora estava aberto. Uma briga, uma batalha, uma guerra. As línguas se debatiam, chocavam, brigavam por espaço. O tempo parecia congelar, mas só parecia. A realidade é que ele não parava e sim que era contínuo, mas quando estavam assim, no mundo deles, tudo ao redor parecia não existir mais. Ao menos para eles não. Pouco a pouco, tanto o empresário como o funcionário do sector financeiro começavam a sentir falta de algo, algo realmente necessário: ar. E, também, escutavam um pigarrear alto passando ao lado deles dois. Ao se separarem um fio de saliva estava conectado pelas bocas, mas logo se desfazia. Ofegantes, com a face corada e nenhum dos dois homens tinham coragem e olhar para baixo ou qualquer direção. Estavam sendo observados.

- Tsc, você é realmente uma tempestade. – dava outro beijo na testa do Uzumaki e também alguns fios dourados da cabeleira bagunçada.

- Eh? – olhava confuso para o amante.

- Nada, dobe. – antes de desfazer o abraço, depositava um selinho nos lábios inchados do louro. Sorria divertido. – Continuamos donde paramos quando chegarmos em casa. – e mais uma vez tinha em seus braços um Naruto shiny, pois ele era todo vermelho. Sem que o Uchiha ou o Uzumaki percebessem, um par de olhos cor esmeralda os observava deslumbrado. Um doce sorriso inocente era presenteado a estes, mesmo que eles nunca soubessem disso.

Apesar de redemoinho e tufão terem suas diferenças não deixam de ser tempestades ou ações da mãe-natureza que mesmo com toda a tecnologia existente sempre tem algo que escapa, seja um tremor como algo a mudança do vento. Chega sem avisar ou pedir licença. Realmente, do mesmo jeito que a rosada dissera. Uzumaki Naruto tinha entrado para a sua vida sem perguntar se podia, virara seu amigo sem querer, começara a desejar o Uchiha sem avisar e continuava a amá-lo ainda que tenha sofrido. Nowaki era mais ou menos a mesma coisa, chegou sem avisar e nasceu sem pedir. Estava começando a desconfiar que ele estaria puxando algo do Naruto sem ter ligação sanguínea. Só de imaginar num segundo Uzumaki fazia o sangue Uchiha congelar. Porém, não iria se irritar e ter outra "tempestade" em sua vida. Afinal, algo de bom sempre vinha em seguida, seja o sol como ter as duas pessoas mais importantes ao seu lado: seu amante e seu filho.

É, realmente não se importava de ter tempestades por perto.

**Fim**

**(N/A): **a verdade é que eu já não sei mais o que escrever, é a primeira vez que faço uma oneshot tão rápido (menos de um dia). Se bem que ficou curtinha mesmo. re

Bom, acho que deu para ter uma ideia que a Sakura não é uma mocréia tão ruim assim. Q

Ao menos eu gosto do jeito que escrevo ela. Ah, mas eu ainda odeio ela. Re

Presente de nove meses. Por isso "Nine".

Amo você, bobona. sz


End file.
